Holidays
by Kitty11
Summary: G now but will be R later, the crew go on holiday. eventually B/T, firstly T/H.
1. Prologue

Title: Holidays

Author: Kitty

Rating: G

Summary: The crew go on holiday and the results are heated.

**Prologue**

It was late in the evening on Corzula when the Andromeda settled into an easy orbit around its almost entirely blue mass. Corzula was a peaceful enough planet, on the western continent lived a large colony of the native Corzulans (a strange amphibic race, who lived half on the land and half in the vast oceans surrounding). The smaller eastern land mass was inhabited by a trio of rare nietzchean prides who ha dallied themselves with Dylan Hunt instantly and had vowed to join the commonwealth on the condition that they would have help in defending themselves against the Drago-katsov when the time came.

The Andromeda was returning the alphas of the three prides (Puma, Chamaleo and Felidae) from a meeting with the first triumvir on Equator drift. The Chamaleo alpha went by the name of Julius Katharsis, had 35 wives and was currently practicing his displaying techniques on an unwilling Beka. The alpha of Puma pride was a much more calculating man, as sharp as a Distarian whip and extremely cunning. His name was Deco Cumstada and due to his only, recently coming of age he had taken only 2 wives as yet. Mattalone Cathay, alpha of Felidae pride was a massive man. His skin and hair were as white as snow, though not through age. He was an excellent warrior and his talents were well known. Together they made the perfect team, their people united by the spirit of Katharsis, their armies strengthened by the Felidae, and their diplomatic affairs handled with pure skill by Cumstada. In fact, they functioned with such efficiency together, that they were almost one pride, the Chamo-Puma-Feli pride. This arrangement, however obscure in Nietzchean circles worked perfectly on Corzula, and Dylan hunt was no man to disrupt that.

Once the alphas were safely home Andromeda's crew were planning to accept an invitation from the alphas to take shore leave and stay in the beautiful city of Taurus, where the prides lived.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 1 : Harper

Title: Holidays

Author: Kitty

Summary: The crew go on holiday and the results are heated.

**Chapter One: Harper**

Harper was woken at 11 the next morning (an early hour for him) by a loud bleeping noise from the desk beside his bed. Slightly unsure of his surroundings Harper opened his eyes and for a second did not know where he was.

The previous afternoon the crew of the Andromeda Ascendant minus Rommie had begun their holiday on the surface. The suite of rooms supplied to them was beautiful. The floors were all made from rare marble (marble was extremely difficult to acquire nowadays) and the main sitting area was awash with delicate chiffons, satins, and velvets. Every crewmember had their own room, complete with bed, desk, view screen, bathroom with shower and wardrobe.

The bleeping seemed to be emanating from the direction oft the door. Harper all at once recalled the existence of the doorbell system and called that the person could come in. "Good morning!" a far too cheerful for this time of the day voice, assaulted Harpers ears. "Just woke up?"

            "Trance!!" Harper yelled once his eyes had focused on the purple image before him, suddenly aware that he was entirely naked apart from the thin sheets. What he didn't realise was that the light streaming in from the window had turned the sheets totally transparent and trance could see everything. Harper felt very self-conscious. "What…I'm not even wearing anything!", Harper's slight stammer occurring because of Trance's slow movement in the general direction of his bed, her long purple tail swaying almost seductively behind her. 

            "I noticed" It was at times like this that Harper sometimes wondered if his purple princess returned the feelings he had for her. She sat down at the end of his bed and tilted her head a fraction to give herself a better view of what lay beneath the sheets. "So, what are you doing today?" Her voice was bright and hopeful. Harper pulled the sheets up to cover his chest.

            "Beka and me are gonna explore" Harper informed her. Trance looked disappointed. "Why?", "Whatcha doing?" Harper failed to notice the sudden droop in Trance's tail.

            "Oh…I'm going to have a look at the garden," Trance said all at once, so much for quick thinking. 

            "You and the plants" Harper's trademark grin appeared on his face. "I guess I'd better get up then" Trance nodded but didn't move from the end of the bed. "Trance!" she looked up from the interesting spot on the floor. "As I'm not wearing anything and need to get to the bathroom and you're still here,"

            "Sorry, you want me to leave," Trance got up and started towards the door.

            "No" Harper said with considerable sarcasm, (and a grin) "I wondered if you'd join me in the shower." Trance's head turned as she slipped from the room closing the door behind her and the last Harper saw was her grin. 

Both of them wished that he hadn't been joking.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 1 : Dylan

Title: Holidays

Author: Kitty

Summary: The crew go on holiday and the results are heated.

**Chapter One: Dylan**

As he sat down to eat his lunch at the edge of the balcony, Dylan looked out across the sands to the bay beyond. It was good for the crew to get away from the confines of the ship for a while. No offence to his beautiful Andromeda, but living all the time on a starship you started to get a bit bored of the seeing same walls repeatedly. Beka and Harper had somehow, Dylan didn't want to know the details, got hold of a small very old earth sailing boat, and the ever-resourceful Harper was now sailing on circles around and around Beka, who was attempting to swim and catch up with the boat. Dylan smiled to himself and wondered where Tyr had disappeared to.

Dylan had spent his morning reading a rather interesting mission report Rommie had sent him after 'accidentally' looking at the Maru's logs. It included an amusing account of Harper's activities on a drift not far from Corzula and Beka's unique views on the males of the drift. The report, filed before Dylan had meet Beka portrayed a very different life style to the one now lived by the crew, Dylan wondered which they preferred. Dylan had strong feelings for his crew, he felt he was their surrogate father, just as Rommie was their mother, and he had always been compelled to protect them.

When he had finished his lunch Dylan started to wander down the slope towards the beach where the rest of the crew now resided. Tyr sat away from everyone else on a large rock staring at Beka in almost predatory style. This worried Dylan; he had noticed a while ago the couple's attraction to each other and feared that any relationship between the two would seriously jeopardise the working relationship the crew all had with one another. Dylan had tried to eliminate any possible situations, but knew that it would be hard to regulate them while they were on shore leave. He just hoped that Beka could stick to her principles and resist. 

Trance seemed to be afraid of the water edging closer when the wash was out but recoiling as it came back. Dylan noticed her looking longingly out to where Beka and Harper were dunking each other under the water and took it that she wished she could swim. Dylan didn't notice that her gaze was of hatred towards Beka. Harper and Beka seemed to be enjoying themselves unaware of the scrutiny they were under. The boat, long forgotten was pushed up on the beach and lodged firmly in the sand. Dylan took up a perch on the deck where he had a clear view of the surrounding area. He hoped the holiday was a good idea.

TBC…


End file.
